A Stray
by ibananas
Summary: Haruhi was on her way to the store when she found a stray dog.She named the puppy Tamaki. HaruhiXTamaki First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfiction! Really, it's just a test. _

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

It was usually cold and wet today. People lived on their Monday lives like always, not noticing a small wet body shivering in a cardboard box. Haruhi had been on her way to the local grocery store when she discovered the pitiful scene. Without giving second thoughts, she looked in the box. A tiny, blonde colored puppy looked up from inside the shadows with glowing purple eyes.

Haruhi reached for the puppy but he just pulled away. "Don't worry little guy. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to help you.", she said gently while she smiled calmly. The puppy hesitated another second before letting Haruhi pick him up.

Haruhi decided she would keep the puppy at her apartment in till she found him a home. She took off her brown jacket and covered the puppy. With him in her arms, she head to her apartment that her father owned.

"I can't just call you 'Little guy'. How about Tamaki?", Haruhi asked the puppy whom was sticking his head out of the jacket. Tamaki barked happily at his new name. Haruhi smiled down at Tamaki and continued on her journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Sorry the first chapter was extremely short. I didn't know how to upload stories and I like to start writing out things short at first. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Haruhi knew her father worked on Mondays. She found that fact helpful sometimes. Now would be one of those times; she didn't know what her father would think of the stray puppy she had found in the rain.

Haruhi unwrapped Tamaki from her jacket and placed him on the rug in the center of the living room. His purple orbs showed his curiosity as he look at his environment. Haruhi went to the apartment's kitchen to get him some thing to eat. There was no dog food so she settled with feeding him the leftover dinner from the night before.

"You know what?", Haruhi asked out of the blue as Tamaki ate. He paused and glanced up to her as if he could understand. "It's not so bad having someone to talk to here." Tamaki's little puppy head bounced up and down in a nodding movement. Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the animal. Tamaki stared at her until he decided he was still hungry and continued to eat.

Haruhi looked up and checked the time on the clock that hung on the wall of the living room. It was really 11 pm. She didn't have to go to school since it was summer break but she felt tried. She went into her room leaving Tamaki to finish his meal. After taking a quick shower, she changed into a light blue t-shirt and long blue pants.

Tamaki had finished his meal and was yawning. Haruhi walked into the living room and noticed the puppy yawn. Sighing, she picked him up and carried him to her room, "I guess you'll have to sleep in my room for now, Tamaki." She let him down and went to her closet where she pull out a blanket. Folding the blanket a few times made it into the perfect make-shift puppy bed.

She yawned after she pulled her covers up. Haruhi could never stay up late everyday. She slowly drifted off to a dream filled sleep.

--

_Tamaki's POV: _

'_Man, it's feels great having a nice warm bed to sleep in!', _I thought to myself. The room was dark and silent. I could sense that horrible thing called 'rain', was gone. I heard soft breathes above me from the girl who saved me. Think about her put a puppy-smile on my face! Maybe living here a while won't be that bad! That girl seems really nice, I'm sure she'll let me stay a while longer. That is, until I find a way to get back to my normal human form…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, I'm in California visiting family. Thank you for the reviews, I was really happy to see them. I really want your opinion. Reviews and Flames are welcome._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters.**_

_**(I forgot to put this in the first two chapters)**_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Haruhi!!", came a scream from the opened door of Haruhi's room. The scream came from Ranka Fujioka, Haruhi's father. Or mother? Ranka had picked up cross-dressing after Haruhi's mother had passed away. He thought that Haruhi would need a female figure in her life, so he dressed as a woman to replace Haruhi's mother.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and raised from her covers on the bed. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she was greeted with the scene of her father guarding her with a broom. "Wh-What are you doing?", Haruhi stuttered grabbing the broom from Ranka before he hurt himself.

"Demon dog!! A demon broke into my home to steal away my precious daughter! Run away Haruhi, Daddy will save you!", her father yelled reaching for the broom from Haruhi.

Haruhi pulled the broom away and sighed before saying, "What demon dog?" Ranka stared at her for a moment before pointing to the tiny creature glancing up from across the room. Poor Tamaki appeared as if he was going to cry.

"I saved him from the rain. I think I'm going to keep him until I find him a home. He's not a demon.", Haruhi explained.

Ranka glared at the puppy who ran to Haruhi. He made a whimpering sound and hid behind Haruhi. Tamaki's whimper was actually words, '_Save me! The terrible monster woman/man with a broom! Save me,…What's her name again?' _"Oh…You took him in, Haruhi?", Ranka tilted his head confused, his daughter had not asked for a dog since she was younger. _'Oh yeah…Save me, Haruhi!!', _Tamaki barked.

"It's ok then…", Ranka said smiling stupidly as he grasped the broom and left the room.

Haruhi sighed tiredly, "How annoying…" Tamaki looked up at her with his purple orbs and his puppy-face on. She picked Tamaki and held him in her lap so she could pet his blonde fur. Tamaki would have blushed if he could.

He stayed a stiff as a rock, terrified. What if he started liking staying here with Haruhi? No, Tamaki wouldn't allow getting to close to Haruhi. But… He liked Haruhi petting his fur. Maybe, maybe just this once. He cuddled closely to her and wagged his tail to show his pleasure.

_--_

_Flashback(day before Haruhi saved Tamaki): _

"_Did you hear about Tamaki Suou going missing? His father is the chairman of Ouran High school, his extremely rich. They said he tried some weird tea from an unknown country and disappeared.", the clerk to the store. "Their still searching for him. The reward is probably a lot of money! His hair is blonde and he has purple eyes, if you find him give me some of the reward.", she continued with a wink to Haruhi._

"_Rich Bastards…", Haruhi mumbled. "I'm not looking for an reward, though I find it terrible that someone is missing. What was his name again, Tamaki? If I find him I'll let the police know.", Haruhi said grabbing her groceries._

_--_

_Back to now:_

"That's why I named you 'Tamaki'! I forgot about that Tamaki Suou guy…I wonder if they ever found him.", Haruhi asked herself. Tamaki had become stiff again at hearing her say his full name. Haruhi had heard about him going missing and used his own name to name a puppy whom was actually the real Tamaki Suou.

'_I shouldn't worry so much. I'll find a way to go back to my human body soon.',_ Tamaki thought to himself to calm down.

Haruhi removed Tamaki from her lap and got up from her bed, "Lets get some breakfast and give you a bath, you look pretty unclean right now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update!! Some reviewers had questions and others had ideas. Here is my replies. I think I have writers block…

almightyswot-No, Haruhi doesn't know about Ouran high school for the first chapters. This fanfic is based before she enters Ouran.

Mistress Dark Star-I really like your idea. I'm going to use your idea in the story. Thank you!(.)

chronicleofcoincidence-I agree with you, there should be more of these kind of fanfics. And also sorry for making Ranka OC. I haven't watched Ouran high school host club in a really long time so I think some of the characters may be out of character. Maybe I should re-watch the anime just to be sure. Anyway, thank you for review.

Metallic Crayon-Thank you for your review! I'll try making my chapters longer.

Other reviewers-Thank you for your reviews

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters.**_

_**(I forgot to put this in the first two chapters)**_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

'_That rubber ball is mine!', _Tamaki barked while he glared at a bright red ball. Haruhi had found it in her closet and let him chase the ball. He would catch the mocking rubber ball if it was the last thing Tamaki did!

While Tamaki played in the dining room under the table, Haruhi was calling the local pound to ask if anyone had lost a blonde furred puppy.

"I'm sorry no one has contacted us about such a dog.", the woman on the other end of the phone said. Haruhi apologized for the trouble and hung up before sighing. She watched Tamaki bump into the chair of the table, almost making it fall back. _'This dog is crazy…', _she thought.

"Come on, Tamaki. We're going for a walk.", she said as she tied a collar, one which her father had left before leaving, around his neck

--

_Elsewhere(an alley right off the road): _

'_Great…now what? We looked everywhere at Ouran high school and he's not there or even here!', _growled an angry orange tabby cat. Next to the cat was an identical feline expect for a light orange patch around the cat's left eye. These two little kittens was all that was left of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru, the kitten with the patch, spoke next in animal language, '_Do we have to look in the commoner's habitat?'_

'_He could not have gone far, I believe he had run toward the commoner's neighborhood. We will keep looking here until we find him.', _now a black puppy was glaring at the two twins, this was Kyouya Ootori.

Across from the other three animals, was a small blonde colored bunny making sniffling sounds. Next to the crying bunny was a small black parrot, the parrot was Takashi Morinozuka and the bunny was Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

All of a sudden the five animals stopped talking as they heard footsteps coming. All of them ran to find a place to be hidden except one little black puppy. Said little black puppy looked up as a shadow came up over him as the person walked by with some animal on a leash.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm pretty sure Dai means 'Great' in Japanese. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters.**_

_**(I forgot to put this in the first two chapters)**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Haruhi had felt this week was going to be different from the beginning. She would have never thought she would save a blonde furred puppy with puppy eyes. Now she was staring face to face with a black puppy about Tamaki's size.

The small animal was alone in the alley, Haruhi noticed the dog didn't possess a collar. She looked at Tamaki. He was, for some reason, very excited about seeing the other dog. Giving up her mental war on deciding whether to help, Haruhi picked up the black puppy and lead Tamaki back to the apartment.

--

'_Kyouya! It's me, Tamaki! Do you remember me?', _asked the hyper Tamaki. Haruhi had brought Kyouya with her to the apartment.

'_Of course, you under-educated mutt! Now, tell me where are we and who is that girl?', _Kyouya was always quick to ask about important details.

'_Oh, her? Her name is Haruhi. She saved me from the rain! I could be starving to death somewhere on the streets. This elegant princess has saved her cursed prince! Maybe if I kiss her, I'll become my normal prince self…', _Tamaki had stop babbling on and Kyouya noticed a small blush cover the blonde puppies' face. If Kyouya could, he would have sweet-dropped, Tamaki always make idiotic fantasies.

Haruhi walked into the room and set down a bowl of water with a dish of curry. Kyouya stared at the dishware, how was he expected to eat this? No chopsticks, no silverware? Oh yes, dogs just ate with their mouths…

While Kyouya was trying to eat and drink, Haruhi thought, '_I need to call him something…this time a name not from a missing person. How about Dai? Dai seems like a nice name for a puppy.'_

"I think I'll call you Dai", she announced smiling kindly.

--

_Outside the apartment:_

There was four animals outside the window watching the girl and two dogs.

'_So we found Tamaki?', _asked Hikaru, not very sure. He looked to his brother who shrugged.

'_Umhmm…',_ Mori was nodding his feather-covered head.

'_We can't just waltz right in…I guess we just watch and wait for now…', _Kaoru then jumped of the window sill. Mori and Hikaru followed Kaoru.

Hunny stared through the window another minute before yelling happily, '_Let's go find some cake!'_ He hopped down and went with the waiting animals.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter is kind of a filler and a little short. I apologize for the OC behavior. Thank for reading! Please review!!(Flames are welcome) _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters.**_

_**(I forgot to put this in the first two chapters)**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"Welcome to Happy Pets Supermarket!! My name is Rin, I'll be helping you today! What is it that you're here for?", exclaimed a girl about Haruhi's age who was working at the pet store.

Haruhi swore her eye was twitching after Rin 'welcomed' her and the two puppies next to her. After a moment to recover, Haruhi went straight to business and asked, "Umm, actually I'm just here for some dog food. You see, I found these two stray dogs and I was also wondering if you could put some fliers up outside the store."

"Of course we can! I'll get to it right now!", she raced off and left Haruhi wondering if humans could ever run that fast.

'_I don't think I have ever heard a voice more annoying until this very day…', _Kyouya barked lowly while he covered his ears with furry paws. He was being led by Haruhi alongside Tamaki, toward the dog section. To be honest, he had never been in a commoners' store before. Maybe he could learn a little about commoners? Darn…too bad he couldn't write notes.

'_Kyouya! Is that any way to talk about a kind girl? She was just being nice…Oh!! What's that thing?!', _Tamaki was staring at the dog toys with wide purple orbs. Kyouya rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

The trio finally reached the aisle filled with bags of dry dog food. But what they failed to notice was that the floor had been mopped and was still wet. Haruhi slipped and fell on her back but not before hitting her head on a metal shelf holding dog food. The two dogs slid helplessly on the floor falling over next to her. Tamaki managed to stand up on all of his four legs and heard a groan from Kyouya. Realization poured down on him. Was Haruhi alright? He panicked when he saw her still on the floor…not moving.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yay, I updated!! School is starting on the 19__th__ so I thought it would be nice to update before the madness started! I got into my school's journal class so I'll be writing for the yearbooks and our local newspaper, I can't wait! Sorry that the characters are OC. Thank you for reading this, and please review._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters.**_

_**(I forgot to put this in the first two chapters)**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

When Rin heard a crashing sound from the front of the store she started to panic. That noise was not the sound of items falling but a person falling. She dashed out the backroom knocking down some papers that had been placed on a desk. When she reached the dog food aisle, she found the blonde puppy whimpering next to the girl that she had talked to earlier. The black puppy was starting to wake up but the girl seemed to have a concussion.

She kneeled on the floor to the girl's left side and lifted her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Suddenly she noticed the girl's hand twitch and heard the girl groan in pain.

* * *

_**Tamaki's POV: **_

I licked Haruhi's face in an attempt to wake her up. Was she okay? She wasn't going to die right? I thought over the many horrible 'what ifs' as I stared at Haruhi's face. I felt so helpless just standing there wishing I was a human so I could pick her up and carry her to help. But no, I was just a small puppy…life was so unfair.

I lifted my head when I heard loud footsteps coming toward us. Rin appeared around the metal shelves and stared wide-eyed at the scene. I gave her a helpless look and then dropped my gaze to the girl next to me. Rin seemed to be over her shock because she had kneeled next to Haruhi and gently lifted her head. I backed away and watched her examine Haruhi's head.

Suddenly Haruhi's hand twitched and her started to groan in pain. I felt my heart suddenly pace faster. She was alive!

"Oh my-…are you alright?!", Rin squeaked out completely shocked. Haruhi was slowly lifting herself up but paused to wince.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I've been better though.", Haruhi replied rubbing her head. "I just smacked my head on the shelf and was out a minute that's all. I think I'll be alright." She smiled to Rin who appeared to still show worry. When she was finally standing she must have remembered Kyouya and me. "What about Dai and Tamaki?!", she looked down at Kyouya and me in a panic.

I walked over to Kyouya. He had his eyes closed the whole time so I was began to worry for my best friend. He opening his black eyes, sighed, and said to me, '_I'm alive, my leg hurts a little but it will be fine.'_

I gave him one of my puppy grins.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Chapter 8 is finally done! I'm back in school and I couldn't login to for a few days. It took me awhile to write this. Ok, so let me explain this. Renge came to Ouran but Haruhi never attend Ouran high in this fan fiction(Haruhi attend a normal high school). _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Renge had been searching for the host club for hours each day they were missing. Asking other students didn't seem to help her much either.

--

_Flashback:_

_Tamaki dashed down the hallways of Ouran high school. An extremely angry Hunny was chasing the host prince holding his pink bunny. The stuffed animal was covered in dirt._

"_Someone help me! I'm to young to die!!", cried the taller blonde. He would never steal the pink bunny while Hunny was napping ever again. Tamaki had not thought he would drop the toy out an open window._

_Hot on the rapid Hunny's trail was Mori, followed by the other members of the host club. Even Renge was trying to stop the short blonde from attacking Tamaki._

_While Tamaki attempted to escape, he stepped on a cat puppet lying in the hallway. Noticing the puppet, he came to a complete stop and horror stroke upon his face. All of his pursuers yielded as well. That was no ordinary cat puppet. It was Nekozawa's puppet._

_A shadow started to emerge from behind a mysterious door. Renge wondered how the door appeared but ignored the detail for the moment. Nekozawa's black magic cloak ruffled as he knelt down by the cat puppet on the floor. He was obviously angry so the host club members began to fear what his dark magic would do. _

_He muttered in a weird language and then there was a loud 'Poof!'. The host club had disappeared and in their place was small animals. Renge could hardly believe her own eyes._

_There was a Blonde furred dog were the prince of the host club had been. As soon as the smoke dissolved the dog panicked and raced off. The other animals followed the dog._

_--_

Renge sighed as the scene replayed in her head. For what seemed like the millionth time, she opened the third music room's doors expecting the room to be empty. But to her surprise, there was two kittens, a bunny and a bird waiting in the room. It's Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru! Wait a minute…where was Kyouya and Tamaki?


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Chapter 9 is up! I'm trying my best to update more often with both my stories. There is a little KyouyaXHaruhi in this fan fiction. I'll quit my blabbering and go on to chapter 9 now…_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high school host club: the manga/anime. If I did, there would have been more fluffy moments…**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was the next morning after their visit to the pet supermarket and Haruhi occupied herself clean the dishes. Kyouya observed the slender girl as she continued her chore. He felt oddly interested by most of Haruhi's actions. He usually never really paid much attention to anyone. Something about the girl he watched was different, but Kyouya could not determine what was so unique about Haruhi. This fact had begun to frustrate him.

As Haruhi placed another plate on the rack to dry, a blonde dog walked into the kitchen. Tamaki was a very jealous puppy. Once he noticed Kyouya staring at Haruhi, his mood turned sour.

Tamaki had first felt this strange new emotion when the trio had returned from the pet store the day before. Haruhi had received a headache and had taken some aspirin. When she glanced at the two dogs, she saw that Kyouya had twisted his front paw in his fall before. Haruhi placed him on her lap and bandaged his leg. Tamaki had only watched with great despair.

The two puppies were obviously starting to care about Haruhi, they seen her as someone special in their lives. Even Haruhi had begun to enjoy the dogs presences. She had spent most of her days alone before she had found the dogs. Life was as good as the three could imagine.

--

'_Yay! The commoner's park! Is this not exciting Kyouya?', _Tamaki barked happily. His answer was a mere grumble from the black dog.

It had been two days since the visit to the pet store and Haruhi had decided to take the two puppies to the park. While walking Tamaki and Kyouya, Haruhi paused every so often to post lost dog signs. There was two different posters. One for 'Dai' and the other for Tamaki.

Tamaki had tried everything he could to stop Haruhi from posting the posters. He tried ripping them, hiding them, he even tried to distract Haruhi from making the posters. Tamaki really like staying with Haruhi. He wanted to stay as long as he could. Although he would never admit it, Kyouya also wanted to stay longer.

"That's it for all the posters. Maybe one of your owners will come and pick you up.", Haruhi sighed. She wanted the dogs to stay but she knew there could be two owners out there looking for their dogs.

The three stayed for another hour before returning to Haruhi's apartment. The day before Ranka had stayed for dinner but today he had to work. Haruhi made dinner for the dogs then prepare her own meal of chicken and rice with vegetables.

Night came quickly and the sun soon set off for a night's rest. Haruhi dress into her light purple pajama top and dark purple long pajama pants. Tamaki and Kyouya lied onto a blanket on the floor, both falling asleep.

--

_A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer I promise!! Something excited will happen the next chapter…shifty eyes_


	10. On hold for revise

Hi! It's been awhile since I wrote anything. I'm actually thinking of putting 'A Stray' on hold until I finish 'My New Shadow'. Sorry to anyone that reads 'A Stray'. I'm sorry about this but I've come to hate this fan fiction a bit. The way I wrote this was really lazy-like. So I'm going to stop writing 'A Stray' and revise the whole thing after I finish 'My New Shadow'. I give my apologies to my readers. I'm very, very sorry!!!


End file.
